


Cloudy With a Chance of Velvet

by ForceCommanderJoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fondling, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Sex, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceCommanderJoe/pseuds/ForceCommanderJoe
Summary: It seemed like an ordinary Summer break day at Beacon, or rather it was until Jaune got a message from his one of his friends at Team CFVY.What happened afterwards really was something magical.Thanks to Twobey for allowing me to adapt his comic commissioned by wordsricochet. Link in Author's Note.





	1. Lunch Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what the hell's going on? What's this Mature tag I am using here? 
> 
> Well, the tags are no joke ladies and gentlemen. It's my first porn story! Yaaaaaaaay.
> 
> This story took a lot longer than expected compared to my usual one-shot comedy fics. I really had to take the time to flesh this out and what-not. 
> 
> A few late nights were spent brainstorming how to make this genuine and how to make this a real sex fic with a bit of wholesomeness to it. But now that I'm finally publishing it, I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Before we begin with the buildup to the sexy times I must give credit to Twobey Works, who was kind enough to give me the green light to adapt his comic commission to what you are about to read. 
> 
> Source here: https://i.imgur.com/v26U6F3.png (Warning: Not Safe For Work.)
> 
> Special thanks to wordsricochet for commissioning Twobey into drawing that hotness.
> 
> Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get to it!

When Jaune was asked to come on down to Team CFVY’s dorm, he wasn’t given much detail as to why. Other than to say that he was needed to come check things out.

Coco was out of town tending to family business. Fox and Yatsuhashi were busy helping refugees from the Fall of Beacon back into Vale.

That left their resident bunny Huntress: Velvet Scarlatina.

_But why?_ He asked himself. There weren't any racial incidents, were there? 

That thought alone, the sight of Cardin and his toadies yanking on her ears laughing at her misfortune from Year 1 at Beacon that brought him to his boiling point.

It may have been Cardin’s toxic influence that caused him to act indifferent about the whole thing at the time, but ever since then, Jaune vowed to be more dedicated to defending others who couldn't.

His classmates. His friends. Random citizens. As long as they were being terrorized by Grimm. White Fang, bandits. He would be there to kick some ass.

Being friends with Team RWBY also helped matters in making him less of a laughingstock. Doubly so considering their spike in popularity among the student body after helping rebuild Beacon.

Ruby being the coolest girl in school by now to where students and even substitutes and TA’s wanted her autograph. Weiss being the envy of Atlas Academy exchange students. Blake becoming a new symbol of hope for Faunus across the Kingdom.

And Yang? Well, Yang was still no slouch in the department of getting in the pants of many boys and girls. Jaune would have to ask Yang out sometime, considering that they semi-dated after putting Salem in the ground.

Never grew into anything serious, though, since they were both just recovering from the whole ordeal of fighting the she-bitch who led the Grimm. Just getting patched up after all nine of them were nearly mauled by Grimm Minotaurs on the other hand didn’t help.

But that wasn’t important at this time. Jaune shook his head and snapped back to reality reaching Team CFVY’s dorm room.

He looked up from his Scroll as he brought up his text messages checking out his previous texts from Ren and Nora.

“Hmm?”

He stepped on a piece of paper, taking it off the midsole of his shoe and held it up, realizing it was upside down. He flipped the note to see a message typed up and printed.

**Jaune.**

**If you’re reading this, I’m off to get some shopping done outside of the dorm. Coco, Fox, and Yatsu are busy tending to things like the refugee exodus from Vacuo and what not among other matters.**

**No doubt you have been asked to come down to our dorm. Well, the reason is because I need your help with something personal. I’ll make it quick once I return. Just sit tight and I’ll be back in two shakes.**

**-Velvet S.**

**P.S. I have put our room key card in a hidden slot in the wall around our door frame. You’ll find it to the top left of the corner. Just press it once and it’ll come out, but you’ll need to shove your finger in a bit. Bye!**

_Me? Something personal?_

But damn it. Jaune was way too nice of a guy to leave his friends hanging. Even if they were some folks that he didn’t know that well.

He wanted to see if Velvet was okay. Considering her teammates were off duty at Beacon. And since it was Summer break before Junior Year, he had plenty of time to kill.

_I could say the same about you, Vel._ He thought. But then scrunched his nose at his next comment, hoping that Coco doesn't get any weird impressions for this if she comes back early.

As he found the hidden key card and swiped it up to the Dorm’s electronic lock, he stepped inside. Remembering how Coco, upon returning to Beacon proudly announced at the return party that she and Velvet were dating. The applause being accompanied by feet stomping for those who sat.

“To my incredible girlfriend, Coco Adel!” She announced at the time with a toast. A glass of the finest cranberry punch this side of Junior’s nightclub in her hand.

“And to you, my beloved honey bunny. I love you, babe!” She said with a slight slur, having gone into the Senior student drink selection. Their toast concluding with a deep kiss. Thankfully she wasn’t hammered to the point of where you could barely decipher their kiss even if you broke out a thesaurus.

===========================

Jaune took the time to admire how clean CFVY’s dorm was. Coco’s efficiency for making a place look spotless was certainly nothing to sneeze at. For all of her confidence and cocky nature, she was still an Adel, being one of the more niche tailors in Remnant. But their talent made up for it when it came to making a place spotless.

And it showed with the room smelling like lavender. The windows so clean and sparkly you’d think it was the same material used for an SDC premium display of Gravity Dust crystals. He explored the room a bit more and realized there were only 3 beds. So Yatsu probably slept on the floor. How that guy didn’t get back pains upon waking up was way beyond Jaune.

He looked in the bathroom next, seeing it squeaky clean. Jaune gently set his backpack which housed Crocea Mors down next to the sink so as not to disturb the natural order of cleanliness that was Team CFVY’s dorm room. He undid his gloves and turned the faucet to wash his hands to be hygienic enough to not ruin how sparkly it was in here.

As he turned off the water, he heard a sound of a female humming to herself while she set down some items. He tilted his head to see a familiar pair of lagomorphic ears sticking out from chocolate colored wavy hair. As she turned to the right side of the dorm, she recoiled back with a yelp upon seeing him in the bathroom door.

“Ah! What the bloody- -? Jaune! Hey! You scared me there. Ha ha…”

“Um. Hey, Velvet. How’s it going?” He asked.

“Great! Absolutely fantastic! Did you uh...Get my letter?”

“Uh. Yeah. In fact, I saw it just outside of the dorm, but you weren't here. So, I thought I’d wait on you a bit to see what you contacted me about.” He stated.

“You have come to the right place then. Come on out here.” She offered after putting her hand behind her head in embarrassment. “Just in time, too. I brought us burgers from this new place I’m not sure you've tried out yet.”

Velvet held up a plastic bag containing their lunch that she bought for them. The scent of Angus beef, bacon, pickles, toasted sesame buns and cheddar cheese wafting out of the bag with their traditional sidekick. Flaky, salty French fries. Which still smelled like they were fresh out of the deep fryer. Its greasy yet homely smell flying straight up to Jaune’s nostrils.

“Wow. That smells great. I am kinda hungry, so I guess you had me at lunch.” He said with a smile as he walked over to their coffee table, knowing that he couldn't say no to her offer when they were both on an empty stomach.

“So, do we sit on the carpet or do we…?”

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Please, just have a seat right over there.” She added as she brought out traditional Mistrali sitting mats for the two of them as she sat down while the unfolded their meals from their wrappers. Jaune sat out their ice-cold sodas on coasters as they dug in.

“Where’d you find this place?” He asked as he took a small sip from the straw and taking his sandwich in his hands.

“I got word of a vendor from Menagerie moving to Vale and setting up several diner joints in the city, suburban and rural business areas. Beetroot’s is the name.” Velvet answered

“Nice. So, this is authentic Menagerie cooking?” Jaune responded.

Velvet shrugged.

“More or less. Some accommodations were made to make it more appropriate for Vale. But I guarantee you won’t go hungry after having some stuff from Faunus-land.” She said, before taking a bite into her veggie burger and giving a smile at the juicy taste.

Jaune followed suit by taking a bite into his food and gave a thumbs up at the mix of meat, cheese and bun followed by the ever-crispy taste of bacon and pickles.

“Mmm. Mmm! That’s great.” He expressed.

Velvet grinned at his enjoyment of the food and briefly set her sandwich down to eat into her box of onion rings.

“I don’t think I asked but, where are you from, Vel?” Jaune then asked for conversations' sake.

“I’m from Vacuo. Believe it or not.” She said.

“Really?” He said after swallowing a few fries. “Not sure I took you as the kind of girl who would enjoy the desert.”

“The sweater is sort of a thing I took on because I find Vale a bit cold compared to back home in the desert. Took me a while to adjust to the way air flows at night while in my Pyjamas. Had to even adjust to the carpet flooring in these dorms.” She said as she curled her toes on the patch of floor in front of her mat.

“Cool.” He said with a nod as he took another bite into his burger. Washing it down with his cola. “I’m from Patch. My folks have been all over Remnant, but they thought that it’d be better to settle down in a smaller place outside of the Kingdoms.”

“No way! You’re from Ruby’s hometown?” Velvet spoke in awe.

“Eh heh. Maybe not hometown. But I was born in Patch by the time my parents settled down and had me.” Jaune answered.

“Really? Where at?” Velvet asked with a head tilt and a curled left rabbit ear.

“The Boudoir River region. There was a cool fishing village just down the street. It rained a lot, but it was still a great place to have a family. Just don’t get me started on monsoon season when we were on the bottom of the hill.” Jaune explained.

“Wow.” She said. “Good thing I grew up in the desert.” She said with a laugh.

===========================

Jaune's stomach feelt pleased by the heftiness of the Beetroot’s Saturday special. Velvet, having a smaller order felt fuller compared to his broader stomach.

“Okay. Forget all doubt.” He said giving a declarative finger pointing at the ceiling. “That is one of the best burgers I’ve ever had.”

“Ooh. Glad you liked it.” She said, grasping her stomach and sitting up with a wink in her drowsy state of a full belly. “Thanks for having lunch with me, Jaune. Really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it.” He said as he took their trash and tossed it into the bin and sat back down. This time on one of the beds while the Faunus took a spray bottle and rag to wipe it down to make it look clean to her team leader’s standards.

“So, now that we’ve gotten small talk out of the way, what did you wanna talk about?”

As she looked up in response, her smile faded into a frown.

“Yeah. I kinda figured you wanted to know right away." She said less excitedly. "But you’ve been such great company, I wanted to wait until we had some time to break bread. You know?”

“Guess that’s my Arc luck for you.” He replied. “So, what’s up?” As he inquired, Jaune held out his hand and patted the adjacent bed that sat across from him. Velvet took up his offering gesture and sat on the maroon-colored sheets.

“Who’s bed is this?” He asked when looking on the one he sat on.

“That’s where Fox sleeps." Velvet answered. "He mentioned once that he feels more comfortable in a corner. Makes him feel more akin to blending in.”

“Oddly astute for a blind guy.” Jaune remarked.

“Absolutely.” She said with a nod. “Now, I guess this is the part where you wanna know what’s going on with me where I’ve asked for your help.” She said more seriously.

Jaune nodded.

“I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.”

“Right, okay. Now you know how I said that the others are out of town?” Velvet asked.

“Uh-huh.” Jaune said with another nod.

“With Fox and Yatsu out and about among some of the other teams escorting refugees from the Fall back into Vale, Coco has uh…Been dealing with family problems.” Velvet explained.

At that, he cocked an eyebrow.

“Define ‘family’ problems.” He said.

Velvet put her index finger up to her chin as her eyes shifted upwards.

“Well…Her mum recently came back from Atlas after leaving their brand in her dad’s hands.” She hesitantly answered.

“That’s what happened to Adel?” Jaune asked.

“Yeah. Sadly. Coco’s dad was a White Fang sympathizer, which made for some bad PR. So, ownership moved to her uncles. Mum tried embezzling Lien out of royalties paid to Valean clients. So, when the news broke, she wasn’t happy. To put it lightly.” Velvet answered.

“How mad was she?” Jaune then inquired.

Velvet winced, her ears drooping and brown eyes hitting the floor.

“The guys were expecting it more than me to brace for her temper. But things had gotten tits up when she learned about old family wounds coming back to haunt her.” She said raising her hands up.

Jaune blinked.

Coco Adel. Sultry, cocky, fabulous nerves of steel when breaking out the minigun – Temperamental?

It’s not like he hadn't seen her get mad before. When her favorite clothing store got trashed by an Ursa during the breach when Team RWBY infiltrated Mountain Glenn, she didn’t so much as flinch when taunting a spawn of the black beasts that made life suck for those outside the Kingdoms.

_Note to self: Buy Weiss a drink when Jacques finally ends up in jail._ He pondered. Being reminded of how shitty his friend’s home life was in Atlas in light of Coco’s mommy issues.

Velvet breathed deeply before continuing. The knight folded his arms as he listened to her recap of her leader’s outburst.

“So…Coco lost it. Got so mad that she tossed her Scroll out of the window. Shoved off our textbooks on our desk.” She said pointing to it. “Yatsu even offered to be a punching bag for her tantrum. And she agreed. Gods, she agreed.”

Jaune cringed.

“Felt his chest being bruised for a day. She ended up kicking a hole in the wall, which we had to cover up with a Christmas ball photo over there. Surprised her screams couldn't reach the lunch hall.”

Jaune’s eyes shifted from intent to concern. Now noticing the real pain in Velvet’s face as she talked about her girlfriend’s rage.

“Then she…She…”

She paused biting her lip. Without any hesitation, she placed a hand on Velvet’s knee to comfort her for the bombshell she was about to bring up.

“She didn’t actually- -?”

“No.” The rabbit said. Her tone completely bereft of emotions. “But she noticed how startled I was and decided that we had to take a break.”

“Velvet…” Jaune said.

The emotional knife twisted inside both of their guts. Jaune being appropriately horrified at the idea of Coco striking Velvet by accident in a fit of blind fury. Or did she actually go through with it and Velvet was being vague? Either way, he felt sick.

Jaune got along with Team CFVY A-Okay. But wasn’t sure how to feel about that sight. Jaune knew she didn’t mean it whether it was intentional or not. Coco will be the first to admit that it was her mistake. She was always honest in that “I’m-not-gonna-sugarcoat-it-why-should-you?” kind of manner.

Perhaps being part of the Mistral elite had something to do with it. By no means did she do it for the sake of being bitchy because why-the-hell-not. Much like Weiss was in her position to SDC, as the heiress to a fashion business, she was expected to be brutally honest.

He looked back up, seeing Velvet stare out the window with a blank expression with the exception of an occasional blink. She hugged her legs as she curled up and stayed on the bed, looking outside of the sunny day she witnessed which reminded her of her first date with her gunner gal.

_Coco_ Jaune spoke, as if she was right there in front of him.

_What have you gotten yourself into?_


	2. Fast Times at Shade Academy

Wasn’t technically a “date” so much as a break for the two girls from fighting mole crabs and criminal rings in Vacuo during their transfer at Shade during the Vale crisis. They had the day off, so they decided to go on a walk at a nearby oasis across from the school.

A lengthy ride by carriage to be sure. But it was still a nice way to take in the scenery of the nearby settlements rather than just stretches of desert. But to be fair, Shade was at the edge of the desert and you could easily get to the nearby capitol on foot or by camel and/or horse. 

In the desert by foot? How about “no.”

For all the kingdom’s sand dunes that could get in your socks faster than the rains in Anima, Vacuo’s oases were utterly beautiful. You could tell up close that a painting or photo wouldn't do the real thing any justice. 

When there was heavy wind, the lagoons in a Vacuan oasis rippled and shimmered like, well, a diamond in the rough. And would frequently sprinkle on wildlife and any passersby. There was a welcoming cool mist which told some people that hey. Perhaps living in the desert wasn’t so bad after all.

The grass that grew in the hallowed grounds were soft as satin fabric. Sprouting underneath palm trees would provide a lovely shade that made it perfect for a nap in the middle of a trek across the sands. Coconut milk was an especially favorite drink among caravan merchants who had a tight schedule.

Menagerie-born Faunus would probably think differently about their own home-grown coconuts, but Faunus always had a way of improvising with what they had.

"When all you have is a hammer, everything else is a nail, love." Velvet’s parents would tell her about learning to harness the mimicry Semblance that she could channel and utilize through her prized camera, Anesidora.

===========================

Speaking of Velvet, she fondly reflected on her and Coco’s girl time in the particular oasis which made it a perfect tourist photo op location. As well as a good place for students and faculty from Shade to kick back and stop worrying about their school duties for a while.

This was a tad bigger than other oases compared to the other rest stops for caravans that were scattered across the main Saladin province. So, a lot of Shade students would stop here and fill the place up a bit. It was good enough for Coco and Velvet. Even if Coco seemed like a perfectionist some days.

Velvet remembered their conversation about how little she missed Vacuo. She was supposed to be spending the next four years of her life there at Beacon, so she felt a little cheated regarding the circumstances that arose from that Cinder bitch blaming Remnant for enlisting kids to fight mankind’s battle against the creatures of Grimm.

Coco on the other hand was homesick. For the awkward relationships she had with her parents she was still happy up in Mistral. Remembering how she would accompany her little brother, Mate, on field trips to the farmlands in south Anima if he was feeling scared of going alone. How she got to go to Argus every Christmas break 

Then there was her rise to fame in Sanctum Academy before getting the acceptance letter emblazoned with the dual axes & olive branch wreathes of Vale that showed that she was on her way to Beacon.  


Despite their insistence to other Shade students that their trip to the oasis wasn’t a “date,” they eventually gave in to their feelings for each other near the end of the Salem Crisis. While their friends were secretly dealing the killing blows to the very monster that gave the Grimm some semblance (no pun intended) of cohesion.

===========================

After a major Grimm assault on Vacuo, the slaughter had ended. Teams CFVY, SSSN, ABRN, NDGO to name a few of the teams who held the line emerged in celebration of stopping the siege of their side of this rock that folks called Remnant.

Coco on the other hand felt a loss of her own. None of her friends, though she remembered Fox being grievously wounded while trying to pull baby Deathstalkers off of Yatsuhashi. Took a lot of antivenom to save him from being kebabbed by the mother.

 **“DAMN IT FOX WAKE UP!!!”** was enough of a motivator to pull their blind and faux-edgy friend out of a flatline, even though the venom was nullified. He woke up to hear and sense his teammates amazed to see him back from the dead. Their tears of joy drenching his neck and torso with a group hug from the girls.

What did Coco lose, anyway? 

Well, it was her beloved minigun, Gianduja. She used up a lot of brass but ended up using it as a blunt weapon against the Grimm horde while it was cooling down. And ended up clocking the barrels to use as a shotgun blast against a Wyvern that Vacuan mercenaries shot down like airborne game.

The resulting blast worked and blew the Wyvern’s head into a million chunks as it’s body slowly faded into ash. But the killshot to make sure the fucker wouldn't spawn any more Grimm blew the barrel clean off as it was jammed into its gullet upon weapon discharge.

Velvet eventually got in contact with an engineering friend, and eventually returned Coco’s minigun polished and ready to fire the day it came off of the forge at Sanctum.

To say that Coco Adel lit up like a giddy schoolgirl from Ruby’s manga collection would be an understatement. Having four ears wasn’t quite as fun for Velvet at that time as she squealed in joy at the sight of seeing her weapon restored. Quite certain that a scream that high in pitch would have cracked the academy’s stained-glass windows.

Coco’s excited leaps and feet stomping of sheer happiness was accompanied by the tightest hug she could muster towards Velvet, which she gladly returned. The two girls laughing hysterically as the diva calmed down to catch her breath from her joyful shrieks and thanked Velvet with a kiss.

Velvet was caught off guard at first but accepted it at the last minute, then broke the kiss so they could catch air. It was the first time a girl planted one on the lips but she was excited to go through with it. The image of Coco being flushed at confessing her feelings somehow outdoing her cute rabbit charm.

“Sorry, Vel. I uh…Got carried away and couldn't help but show my thanks.” She stuttered.

The beret-wielder was expecting a stuttering response but instead got a wide grin from Velvet after giving her some sugar.

“Are you kidding me? That felt great! I wasn’t quite expecting that, but bloody hell! You know how to plant one don’t you, love?” She beamed.

“Love?! Well, I uh…” Coco’s face would have turned more beet red were it not for the malfunctioning air conditioner that was the first to go in the assault on Shade. You didn’t read that wrong. The air conditioning was Shade’s first casualty in its defense during the main heroes’ final battle against Salem.

Oh, the humidity!

As Coco regained her composure, she cleared her throat and took a drink of water to feel less hot from her blush and resumed talking about her feelings to Velvet.

“Is this a bad time to mention that I’m in love with you?” She dryly asked.

Velvet excitedly shook her head. Her bunny ears remaining straight the entire time.

“Nah. I figured you were crushing on me ever since our third trip to the oasis.” She replied with her eyes at bedroom level and resumed speaking. “It’s fun watching you get flustered.” Velvet then teased.

Coco laughed nervously at her crush’s compliments. Then after a pause which she saw behind her sunglasses of Yatsu and Fox looking at her with nods of approval. She raised her middle finger at them both in thanks and as if to reprimand them for watching this unfold the entire time.

Eh. She would deal with them later. Mainly to see who could drink who under the table first to celebrate that evening.

“So, uh…I guess we’re a couple now. Does that make us a couple? I’m still new to this.” The fashionista admitted. “It could mean that it’ll make us popular in Shade again. And probably Beacon once it’s rebuilt.”

“Yeah, I can work with that.” Velvet said bluntly. Free of any shyness.

Coco nodded in nonchalance.

“Cool.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That fond reflection turned to sorrow as Velvet looked to the floor, obscuring her face. Her rabbit ears folded as well to signal her sadness.

“Velvet, what did Coco want for you while she’s gone?” Jaune asked.

“…………”

What seemed like her silence in response to that question was her body shaking in response. Followed by tears.

Jaune scooched back in Fox’s bed to give Velvet her space in this moment. He had become a proficient lady-killer and all, but still knew when to give a girl her space no matter how interested they were in him.

“She told me that- -that I sh-should- - “

She couldn't take it anymore. Velvet buried her face in her hands and broke down sobbing. Any words she was trying to make out were promptly cut off from her lumpy throat as she buried her head and curled into a ball.

Jaune remembered his brotherly instincts from whenever one of his sisters would become this hysterical and placed a hand on her head. Velvet flinched at first but her sobs came to a halt for a minute as she felt Jaune’s firm but gentle hand pet her scalp. He moved it slowly so as not to feel rough on her extra ears as she took deep but shaky breaths and sniffled again.

Her makeup ran down her cheeks in a mixture of tears that Jaune never got used to the sight of even though he grew up in an environment with mostly women. Velvet’s flushed face went flat from her crying as she now attempted to speak.

“Ugh. Right. So, Coco suggested that I find someone in her absence." She whimpered.

“Like someone to hang out with while she works it out?” Jaune then asked.

The lump in her throat found its way back up.

“Yes!” She wailed.

Jaune finally got the hint and looked at Velvet with reassurance.

“Well, if- -“

But before he could finish stating his obligation to her, Velvet resumed crying and Jaune quickly pulled her in for a hug.

Velvet’s sobbing filled the room for the next minute or so as she buried her head into his hoodie. Her screams muffled into the cotton worn by Beacon’s resident paladin. She hugged him tighter as he continuously ran his big hands through her long hair and patted her back. Not bothering with the stock “it’s gonna be okay” talk any guy would give to a girl without a lack for trying but instead just holding her so she could let it out.

_And forget what I said earlier…Velvet needs help with this current predicament right the hell now. Just gotta let her re-compose herself, first things first._

“Jaune!” She said, still muffled. “Jaune I………” Whatever she uttered was unintelligible with her face still in his chest.

“Huh?”

Velvet looked up to catch her breath and coughed with her throat being torn with her frustrated screams and sobs. Her nose was running as well as her eyes bloodshot.

“I said that I’m sorry!” She wailed. “Dragging you into this was a bad idea. If Coco hadn't nearly hit me and I restrained her during her fit, she’d still be here with me and- -and…And I w-would have asked someone to help represent her i-in c-court! But I’m bloody not, aren't I?!”

Jaune pushed her face back into his firm chest so she could scream a bit more to let out her lonesome frustration. She looked back up to catch her breath again. Face still flushed with angst.

“Charlotte Adel…If I was there for the girl I love. I’d just say: “You selfish bitch! How dare you come back into your daughter’s life just to steal from her."” Velvet coughed again. Her voice clearly becoming hoarse from her tearful rant.

“I didn’t know Coco’s home life was that bad. I’m sorry I couldn't help you three out with that.”

Another sniffle, this time a longer one to suck the mucus that was currently leaking from the nostrils in her crying state.

“Yeah but you were busy g-g…getting patched up while Beacon was being attacked at the last s-s-s-second while rebuilding was about to finish up! There was nothing you could have done at the time, Jaune. For what it’s w…worth, I’m sorry! I’m sorry for dragging you into this!”

Velvet was out of breath from her hysterics. Her throat felt shredded from yelling so much could only cough and utter stifled sobs. Her pink shirt was now stained with saline and she rested her head in Jaune’s lap and sat quietly. The knight and rabbit said nothing for a bit, save for Velvet’s sniffles and whispers.

“Coco…Coco, I’ll be there soon. I love you. Please don’t go…”

Velvet got up shortly afterwards and went to the bathroom, washing her face and getting a cup of water afterwards to reduce the crying strain on her throat. But when she reached for a brush to get her hair in proper position, Jaune got up and held onto it instead.

“Why don’t you stop worrying about your looks for a bit? Just sit down.”

“Jaune.” She said with a slight rasp. Trying not to say anything to conserve her voice.

As Jaune set the hairbrush down she tried to beg that she needed to look good, but lowered her head in defeat, unwilling to even argue with him about it. Not like she could argue very much right now.

The blonde touched Velvet’s chin and hoisted her face up to meet his. The 5’6” Huntress met the 6’1” Huntsman’s gaze as he gave a look of uncertainty, then walked her back out to the beds. They sat back down as Jaune was silent for five minutes then finally decided to break the ice regarding her proposition.

“Okay, Velvet. Now that you've had time to cool off, I’ve thought about it.”

To which she looked up with her still-glazed eyes, saying nothing and letting him speak. Jaune hesitated for a second and decided to finally let it out.

“First of all, I know that me and Yang were kind of the popular gossip around Beacon after we returned just in time to resume Year 2 of classes.” He said.

Velvet cocked an eyebrow but nodded.

“Truth is that wasn’t really going anywhere. We were kinda trying to figure things out after the buildup to another Great War got averted. Grimm were everywhere, we came back to save Beacon. But the truth is we had to call it off because we were too busy getting patched up." He explained. "We’re still friends, though. And she said that I should follow my heart if I find the right person.” He then added.

Velvet’s eyes widened a bit, but still indicated a dull surprise.

“Now I can’t speak for Yang’s advice. Hell, she’s not even the right person to ask about that. But I don’t…I think that it’s gonna take a while…”

………………

“But if it’ll make you happy until Coco comes back, I think I can oblige and go on some dates with you.”

Velvet’s eyes widened further. Her jaw dropping with a gasp and a hand covering her mouth in awe at Jaune’s honesty. Her eyes burned again upon feeling the waterworks coming back but any more sobs were silent as she felt a new reason for the emotions in her tears.

Hope.

Jaune’s frown raised to a smile to help his friend regain hope for practice to get back with the woman she loves. The hope for making sure that Coco would be forgiven. And hope for Jaune being less of a loner in light of the deescalated tensions throughout Remnant regarding another war and his low energy from all the exhaustion of finally killing Salem.

Hope.

Velvet smiled back and leaped into his arms.

“You’re making me wish I could speak more so I could properly cry.” She whispered as she nuzzled her head into Jaune’s neck during their embrace.


	3. Who'll Stop The Rain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the main event, ladies and gentlemen. Once again, credit goes to Twobeyworks for commissioning the comic this fic is based off of: https://i.imgur.com/v26U6F3.png (Warning: Not Safe For Work) And special thanks to wordsricochet for commissioning the comic.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.

3 weeks later…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With their dating in Coco’s absence underway, Velvet and Jaune didn’t waste any time and went straight to the point with going across Vale to head to various places like an ice cream parlor. The arcade. The theater. If it had a convenient place to sit they were there.

They even managed to cut a rug at Junior’s nightclub. Becoming the talk of the nightly patrons during one dance-off on a Thursday evening.

How the hell that Hei “Junior” Xiong managed to attract customers who were affiliated with “blondie” without them tearing up the place like a bull in a china shop and hurting him in the manhood, in the ego – especially in the manhood – and right where it hurt with his goons was way beyond him. 

Jaune had to sheepishly clarify that he and Velvet weren’t an “item” and just explain that they were still friends. But when she was asked about it, she gave vague answers. But knowing how protective Coco was of her teammates, especially her honey bunny, they knew damn well not to try the third degree with her.

Velvet eventually felt more confident with her girlfriend around. And she certainly learned some assertiveness in the face of bullies that would try to take CRDL’s rightful douchebag crown.

Velvet’s mental state had improved a great deal ever since their dating began. She always found Jaune to be cute and everything but respected his space so he could focus on pining for Weiss. Pyrrha at the time, maybe. Seeing as how Velvet was still figuring how the whole “teenage crush” thing at a Huntsman Academy of all places worked. But she could tell that Pyrrha was ogling Jaune at any chance she could.

Regardless, Jaune Arc felt like a new man when coming home to Beacon. Not only was he a new Huntsman entirely. But his newfound confidence had helped him gain fans along with fangirls. A girlfriend wasn’t on his mind at the time since he still had to cope with a few things. But going dating with Velvet he felt would be a fun experiment to learn how to get a girl.

Not that he wouldn’t treat her right. He’d always be a gentleman to a girl he was going on a date with. Even if it was to be a sexual encounter…

Sexual- -

He blinked upon recognizing that thought. Then shook his head.

_Nope. You of all people should know that you and she haven’t crossed that bridge yet. Give her time to decide, man._

===========================

“Jaune.” She said to him with a prod. “You alright?”

He was taken out of his train of thought during their reading time in the library. She looked with a curious gaze and an even more curious drooped rabbit ear.

“Hmm, what? Oh. Sure. Just thought about what Classes we should apply for soon.”  


Velvet raised an eyebrow.

“Jaune, we’ve got a month before the Semester starts. Can you afford that later when it comes up?” She asked.

“Yeah, of course. I just need to uh, speak to Professor Periwinkle about applying to Literature again……Could you excuse me, Vel? I gotta head to the men’s room.” He excused as he quickly sat his book down and went off to the men’s. But Velvet wasn’t letting that get past her so easily.

“Hmm…”

Team CFVY’s shutterbug got up as soon as he was out, putting a bookmark in both of their novels and sneaked over to the men’s bathroom just outside of the library and put one of her top ears up to see what was up with her partner in the past few days.

“Come on, Arc. Get your mind out of the gutter. Velvet is having a great time with you. But you don’t wanna do the deed so soon, right? How will you explain this to Coco?”  


Velvet’s eyes widened. The gears in her head clicking further than what you’d expect from eavesdropping on a romantic or platonic dating partner as she felt flushed and quickly sneaked over to the women’s restroom. Her ears still picking up Jaune’s muttering.

“I mean, of all the times where I had to start having wet dreams why did it have to be now when Coco is supposed to return soon from Trial? Velvet is a great girl but I don’t wanna outright admit that I…Damn it! There you go again.”

Velvet covered her mouth as the message became pretty loud and clear.

_Bloody hell. Jaune wants to go all the way with this. I gotta find a way to repay him._

The bunny’s look of shock turned into joy as she looked in the mirror and smirked in determination for what to do next for the guy who was helping her with dating. What sounded off in her head next was something you’d expect from Blake’s steamy romance novels.

Or Ruby’s recent hentai manga. Whichever seemed more appropriate for something like what she was about to say.

_So, he’s been feeling it lately, eh? Well there’s no point in mucking around over it. He’s been so kind to me these past weeks. And he’s strong, loyal…_

Velvet’s face went redder at the sight of Jaune’s abs that she frequently got a passing look at in the Academy’s pool in the swimming club. Along with his baby blue eyes, his boyish face.  
Dorky ruffled hair.

And that perfectly toned ass. What he could be hiding in his trouser- -

**Smack!**

Velvet recognized that she was ogling him again and slapped herself to snap back to reality.

_Oi! Shut your gob and focus on what to do next!_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The text came into Velvet’s Scroll from Yatsu and Fox giving details that Coco and her lawyers were about to reach a settlement agreement with her mother over the rights to Adel. Coco also sent her profuse apologies for her fit to the boys to be sent to Velvet.

She texted back that everything was gonna be okay on her end. Not giving the details as to how it would happen. And upon seeing the text that said “Velvet, if u r reading this, I still love u” she did her best not to break down. Confessing this to Jaune and after a brief cooldown hug she had an idea for their last date of the 3 weeks they’ve been going out by doing something different.

Physical fitness.

There was a robot dummy who would send an onslaught of furious punches in the boxing ring. But that wouldn’t stop her as the Aura blocking techniques taught to her by Ren, Fox, and Yatsu would come in handy as she finished the robot with two jabs and an uppercut to its steely jaw.

The computer gave a countdown for the robot as it struggled to get up but eventually conceded.

**Ding-ding-ding!**

The bell in the ring sounded. Her right glove held up in triumph, Jaune applauded wildly as she stepped out from the ropes and gave him a playful right hook to the arm.

“Whoo! That was brilliant!” She exclaimed.

Jaune helped unstrap the gloves from her dainty hands as she gave him another embrace. Her sweaty skin touching the pecs that came from his shirtless body. She looked down at his muscled chest as a thought occurred to her as they let go to get a drink of water.

_Right. It’s now or never, Velvet. Let’s move in for the kill._

“Hey, Jaune?”

He finished drinking from his yellow water bottle as his eyes caught hers to the side.

“Yeah?”

“Before we go get dinner. There’s something I wanted to ask of you.” She said as she embarrassingly grabbed her left arm. Looking down to the side.

“Okay. Shoot.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Her mouth is so warm…_

Warm mouth indeed. As the two partners relocated to the locker room, with Jaune pressed against his usual locker while they were engaged in a make out session.

The only sounds present were their moans from how deep their kisses were reaching. Lips smacking along with Jaune’s deep moans and Velvet’s mewling at how thick, yet gentle his lips were. Her heartbeat was rapid and her face was flushed with ecstasy at their kissing duel.

_Oh. Gods. He’s so big, and yet he’s so soft for someone with muscles like him. Now I remember why I love a strong man!_

Eventually their kiss broke as a small string of saliva escaped their mouths so they could catch air. Their inhales were short as Velvet’s shimmering eyes met Jaune’s.

“I…I wanted to repay you for how helpful you’ve been while Coco is gone. But I wasn’t sure if you were willing to do this.” She admitted.

Jaune only smiled.

“Oh, you weren’t wrong. Truth be told I didn’t know how far you wanted to take it either.” He reassured.

She giggled and kissed Jaune on the cheek as she put her hand on his chest.

“I’ve taken precautions before we go any further with this. I’m on the pill. So. I can take it.” She said. “And let’s just say that I may have had a few dirty thoughts of you whenever my teammates and I would pass by you at the pool.” Her sultry remark enforced by lowered eyelids and eye fluttering.

“Geez. You’re feeling awfully assertive today aren’t you?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Call it instinct. Now, where were we?” She said as they resumed kissing.

Until after a minute Velvet felt something poke her belly button while she was in her gym wear. She looked down and saw Jaune’s member already hardened and at full mast through his shorts.

Jaune winced at the sight.

“Well. This is awkward…” He croaked.

_Easy now, Arc. Hands where she can see them!_

And yet, for her shyness Velvet didn’t hesitate when she saw the embarrassed look on his face.

“Jaune. You’re not a virgin, are you?” She asked.

“Uh, well, I never really went that far with Yang while we were dating in the medical wing. Why?” He nervously spoke.

She paused.

“Oh. Um, I don’t really want to mention my virginity either." She admitted. "Hang on a minute. You two dated while you were recovering from a fight?” She then asked.

Jaune grinned in even further humiliation.

“Yeah…Since we couldn’t go anywhere much, Yang and I happened to share separate beds which were right next to each other while the others were either in the ICU or elsewhere. So, we kinda made it up as we went along in between physical therapy.” He lengthily admitted.

Velvet paused again.

And then she laughed.

“Ahahahahahaha! Oh my gods, Jaune! You’re such a dweeb!” She howled.

The paladin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah. Tell me something I don’t know.”

Velvet laughed even harder.

“No! I think it’s really cute what you and Yang did for dating while you guys were hospitalized. You never seem to stop improvising in the middle of things.” She reassured as she caught her breath from laughing.

“Thank you? Like I said. Since we were hurt, the most fun we could go on was lunch or dinner in the hospital cafeteria. Or watching TV in our ward. Or just plain reading.” He said with a shrug. “Not like we were in any condition to, you know.”

But Velvet playfully shook her head and shrugged back.

“No arguments there.” She said as she looked back to Jaune’s bulging shorts. “So. Can I take a look?”

_Oh boy. I’m even more nervous than before. Just do what she wants and we’ll get to the main event._

Velvet kissed him again as she lowered his shorts, revealing a fully erect 8-inch penis which she was in awe at.

“Whoa!" She gasped. "This is…This is…”

“What? You’ve never caught Fox or Yatsu like this before?” He joked.

Velvet laughed again and pushed him back against the locker.

“Shut up! I just haven’t seen the real thing up close.” She defended.

“Well, I’m actually kinda excited to see what you’ll do with it.” Jaune then admitted.

Velvet resumed staring at the penis and gulped as she moved her face toward it.

“Then get ready, Arc. Because I’m about to show you how a Faunus girl gets it done.” She taunted.

In hindsight, maybe Velvet shouldn’t have been quoting a hentai doujin that Ruby let her borrow one time. Not knowing that her friend was into such corny dialogue when it came to porn.

Look, it’s her first time, okay?

Velvet moved closer to his dick and after a few seconds of hesitation, took it into her right hand and began licking the tip. Her tongue gliding up and down the urethra carefully.

“V-Velvet. Yes…” Jaune whispered as he clenched and grit his teeth and her tongue.

After another set of licks, Velvet kissed the tip of the penis and inhaled, exhaled, before taking the cock into her mouth and slowly thrusting her head back and forth on the thing. She moved slowly so as not to send Jaune over the edge and grunted with his cock reaching her uvula. Licking the tip some more while catching her breath and diving back in.

Jaune groaned again and could only utter that: “Velvet. It feels great.”

She popped the dick out of her mouth and looked up at Jaune.

“Your turn.” She said. “But first, let me just make it easier for you…”

Velvet’s comment was followed by her stripping from her boxing outfit. An embarrassed Jaune looked away while he took off his gym shorts, shoes and socks. Noticing how solid his member still was from her sucking it. He also felt his firm ass in the air of the locker as he asked Velvet if he could look now.

“Mm-hmm.” Velvet said as they both turned around and noticed their completely naked bodies. Jaune with his ripped torso and arms. And even firmer legs that could crush watermelons.

Jaune was taken aback by Velvet’s beauty. Her C-cup breasts hanging out along with arms and legs that went on for days. A pretty impressive length and wingspan for someone so short. Her bosom was flat as a dinner table, and her vagina was pink as cotton candy. Even with her confident expression, Velvet still blushed at the sight of the naked guy in front of her. But that didn’t stop her as she turned her body forward and presented it to her current partner.

“Are you looking forward to exploring me?” She offered.

“You know I’m up to the challenge.” Jaune said with a smirk as they kissed again. Her arms latching around is back and feeling just how firm it was. The shoulder blades not showing themselves but still feeling the bumps they left.

Jaune again ran his hands through her lengthy hair down to her waist, and eventually feeling her ass which made Velvet yelp.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry, Vel. I got carried away and- -“

But she held up a finger to his mouth.

“No.” She said, then raising her rosy face to his view level. “I like it. Keep going.”

Jaune nodded and squeezed the handful of buttocks he currently wielded tighter, but without feeling like crushing Velvet’s backside. Velvet moaned as she buried her face into where his heart lay behind his chest and could feel it beating rapidly. She continued to whimper at his firm hands squeezing her ass and pushed Jaune back after a moment.

“Can you fondle my tits?”

Jaune gawked for a second and then grinned with obligation to Velvet. He turned her around and drew his hand towards Velvet’s breasts as he laid against his body. Moving them in a circular motion which made her exhale and whimper some more at how her mounds fit in both of his hands perfectly. Jaune licked her face which made her sigh happily.

The man hands had covered most of the light tan lines that she got from one of their walks down Jade Avenue during a particularly hot day. He put his thumbs on each of the vertical lines where her shirt straps were and held her nipples between his middle and ring fingers as the motion went from circular to up and down for each breast.

“Your tan lines are so hot.” He whispered as he kissed her cheek and nibbled on one of her Human ears.

“Unnnnh. Glad you like ‘em…Mmgh…” Velvet whined.

As she continued moaning, Jaune asked for something of his own during their sex act.

“Hey, Vel. Wanna see what I can do with your pussy?” He daringly asked.

“Y-yeah.” Velvet breathed out. “Do it, now. Please!”

He nodded and moved his left hand down to her snatch. Rubbing the clitoris and massaging the outside before digging in. The sound of vaginal folds meeting fingers were accompanied by a squishy sound of entry.

Velvet gasped as she continued to concede to Jaune’s hands. Her legs twitched while she mewled at the feeling of his digits inside of her. Jaune simply closed his eyes in bliss while he continued to slowly prod the her snatch. Velvet blushed even harder and began to drool at the feeling of it. Her moaning now turning to tiny “eeps” and more growling moans as he dug in.

“That’s…So that’s wh-what it…More. Please…”

His silent agreement was followed by Jaune digging deeper and speaking again.

“Really feeling it, huh, Velvet?” He asked.

“Yeah. I r-read about this and everything b-but I…Ohh!” She moaned.

The knight had calmly kept digging into her vagina as her moans grew sharper in tone. She continuously twitched at his wonderful hands while she only whined again and again.

“Please Jaune. M-Make me cum! Now!” Velvet begged.

He responded by fondling the nipple attached to the breast in his right hand by playing with it left and right.

“You’re adorable.” He whispered.

She winced.

“Jaune, don’t embarrass me l-like that. If you d-do then I’ll- -“

Her argument was cut off by a sharp gasp as she finally reached climax. Her vagina erupted with squirting her femcum all over the floor, and some excess on the bench that sat across from the locker they were currently fondling against.

Velvet’s ejaculate was sparkly as the oases in Vacuo she talked about in her flashback. It squirted once more on the tile floor as she moaned in surprise. The ejaculate practically twinkled as the small drops from her leaking crotch let out. She panted as she left Jaune’s embrace for a brief moment and looked him dead in the eyes.

“We’re not done yet.”

“What else is there?” He asked in a cocksure manner.

Velvet gestured her head towards the showers and chuckled. Jaune lit up at the sight of not only washing the filth off from their workout, but to get a good look at his partner's assets underneath the hot water. She performed a sexy walk over to the shower room and gestured Jaune to follow her.

Jaune nodded and walked towards Velvet’s ass. As she paused and gave her rear a smack to tease him further. She winked and swayed her hips at the guy while walking. Followed by turning forward and shaking her tits.

“God, you’re frisky today.” He said with a grin.

“I’m a rabbit Faunus. I don’t like to waste time when finding a partner.” She said as she held her hands behind her head and performed another hip and breast-swaying movement to invite him to fork over his V card. “Hit the showers, Jaune. It’s time that we got clean.”

Jaune chuckled again and was about to reach for the hot water switch but was interrupted by Velvet’s hand grabbing his. He turned his head to see her rubbing a substance over her body from a duffel bag she snuck in the shower room earlier.

“Thought I’d lube up before we begin.” She said.

He nodded.

“Not a bad idea. What you got there?” Jaune asked.  


“Blake told me to try this stuff.” She said as lathered the thick stuff over her arms and legs. “She said that this water-based oil makes for some fantastic natural lubricant, even while bathing and what-not. Want some?” She offered.

Jaune’s eyes widened. She got to touch a girl in her nethers but thought about how weird it was that she offered to touch his back despite how she sucked his cock earlier.

“Uh. Alright.” He answered.

“Don’t worry.” She assured him. “I’m not gonna rub your knob. I just wanna make sure we’re prepared and everything.”

She walked over, continuing her sultry walk as she took more oil and planted her front side to Jaune’s back. Her breasts squeezed flat against his shoulder blades. Velvet decided to tease him a bit by rubbing her tits up and down while she got some of the oil on her stomach to is backside. Same with her thighs touching his ass.

Jaune flinched while Velvet giggled at how cute he was when flustered. After reaching for the legs and feet, she reached his torso and arms.

“Please spread them.” She requested, as Jaune let out of his arms which were appropriately lubed up. His firm muscles now covered in thick lube. As he turned back and thanked her for preparing him for the fun part, the Faunus noticed that his cock was still at full mast.

“Well. I guess we can start by playing with your little friend some more.” She suggested as she looked up to him. “How’s your stamina? I bet your Aura makes you last for quite a while.”

“S-Something like that.” He replied as Velvet brought out a separate lotion for her breasts and rubbed them in. The sheen of the lotion glistening not as shiny as what she used on herself and Jaune, but still as clear as day as the lights within the room.

Velvet took the hands that covered his dick and held them back while she sucked it once more. Jaune grunted and gasped when Velvet put her breasts in between the member.

“Guh! Holy shit…!”

Velvet only chuckled as she moved her tits up and down, stroking his “Mini-Jaune”. Her grunts coming from how she was able to stroke it so slowly and yet with such force that only a rabbit could utilize.

“Right, come on, you know you’re enjoying this.” She taunted.

“Haugh…Ye- -Mmgh!”

He couldn’t respond due to how soft her breasts felt. She removed them and took the time to tuck the cock back into her mouth. This time sucking it slowly and playing with his balls. Her mouth was formed into a perfect circular shape as she continued to swallow it.

Velvet took it out and gasped for air, moving her right hand down to play with her pussy as she took in a few deep breaths and put his thing back inside of her mouth. Her grunting was accompanied by what currently lay inside of her mouth as she heard Jaune say something.

“Velvet I…T-think I’m gonna lose it soon.”

She looked up in awe and grinned evilly. Putting the dick back into her mounds and hugging Jaune’s ass. Stroking more quickly but not violently jerking her breasts up and down. She panted as Jaune writhed and put his hands on the back of Velvet’s head. 

“Cum for me, Jaune!” She demanded as she stroked her rack even more, panting and laughing at how much he squirmed. “You can do it!”

And then, his scrotum was ready to fire.

“Oh no. Velvet, I’m cumming!!”

Jaune’s dick erupted as she yelped excitedly at his seed being shot out onto her face, cleavage and her neck. It was just as the romance novels and hentai doujins she read had described a man’s semen all over a girl. It was thick, warm, gooey, and either sweet or salty. In this case…  


“Mmm. Delicious.” She said as she licked some of his semen from her lower right cheek. It was a decent salty flavor, probably from their breakfast date earlier that day. Velvet got up and turned the shower’s knob for hot water. The squeaking sound followed by the water flowing down underneath her.

Jaune regained his focus and saw his partner swaying his ass which currently glistened at the water currently spraying onto her rump. Her ears twitched as she smacked her ass again. This time the sound being sharper with the accompaniment of running water.

He looked through the steamy vapors and saw a very excited Velvet but suggested something else.

“Hey. Mind if we wash each other off?" Jaune proposed. "I think that’d be some good foreplay. It’s a bit of a fantasy I have.”

Velvet’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped in glee at his suggestion.

“That sounds perfect.” She said as she pulled Jaune underneath the showerhead. “I’ve brought some gel. Give me a second.” She said as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a loofah sponge and a bottle of shampoo and body wash. All while remembering to give him a good look at her rear end.

Velvet walked back over, this time swaying her breasts and presented what she brought while Jaune rinsed his hair.

“I’m not a fan of the gym-issued stuff, so I like to bring my own.” She explained. “So, do you wanna go first?”

Jaune thought for a second while he ran his hands through his hair.

“Actually, why don’t I clean you up first? You look like you could use some help with my spunk in some of your hair.” He insisted.

Velvet squealed at his offer.

“Ooh! You’re such a gentleman! Here, give me your hand.”

He held out his hands as she squirted a dollop of shampoo into them as he got a brief look at the bottle: Walnut Watermelon. For a more exotic fragrance!

She took Jaune’s position in the shower and began to rinse her face and hair out. The water only highlighting her youthful beauty as if she were a rabbit goddess emerging from a spring. She hummed and happily rinsed her face off of some of his cum while Jaune lathered his hands and drew them to her locks.

_Okay, Jaune. Remember how you learned how to wash hair from mom. Don’t think about how sexy it is right now. Just clean her up. Then we’ll get to the fun part._

He cleared his throat and began running his hands through Velvet’s hair once again, remembering what his mom told him and went slowly. Velvet giggled at the feeling of a cute, strong man shampooing her and resumed humming while she rinsed her arms and stomach next.

“Can you go a bit higher, Jaune? Ooh. Oh, yeah. Yeah right there.”

She ignored her snatch growing wet once again from Jaune’s muscles and leaned down to wash her legs. Followed by her ass. The knight refrained for a second for her to focus on her legs and then resumed when she went back up.

“Guessing you want me to watch the ears?” He asked.

“Yeah. They’re sensitive.”

The knight obliged for the lady he was currently showering with and made gentle motions around where her bunny ears sprouted. She paused and moaned at how soft he was being, sighing when he began to massage her scalp while she rinsed her breasts.

“Oh…Oh. That’s perfect. More. Yes…”

“Can I wash your ears?”

“No. I’ll do it. Can you wash my back?” She requested.

“Yep.” He answered.  


Velvet finished running the shampoo through her locks, rinsed it off and went next to her extra ears. She was the most efficient at cleaning Faunus body parts per their traits. So, her ears. Her business.

She pulled her ears down and applied a special shampoo and conditioner for the extra pair. Jaune took the loofah and squirted body wash into it and began lathering her back. The bunny moaned at his movements and rinsed the long ears. The cascading water making its way through them.

“Cheers. I got it from here. You can use that one over there in the meantime, but I want to soap you up.” She said.

“Sounds good.” He said with a boyish wink and moved over to another shower, turning the heat up and resuming rinsing himself.

The soap suds on Velvet’s body were washed away into the drain as she took the time while Jaune wasn’t looking to masturbate to his strong form. The anticipation was killing her, so she played innocent for now when he turned to look and asked if it was her turn to wash him.

She said yes and walked over with a separate loofah. Squirting the men’s body wash she brought into it and lathered it all over his stomach and chest from behind. Her separate hand took care of the stomach region that her dominant hand was washing.

Velvet scrubbed Jaune’s pecs with the loofah and gently rubbed her soapy hand across his abs while she hummed. He shampooed his hair as Velvet had moved down to his legs, diverting her view to the spot between his ass and his crotch. Her partner’s balls drooping like a wilted daisy in the Atlas tundra.

_Not yet, Vel. Not yet._

“You mind if I take care of washing my uh, my dick?” Jaune requested.

She paused but spoke up.

“Actually. I was wondering if we could get on with it now?” She hesitantly begged.

Jaune paused, then reluctantly nodded.  


“Well, why didn’t you say so? I know we’ve probably waited long enough. Come here and let’s rock.”

Before he could turn around, Velvet hugged Jaune from behind and rubbed her breasts up and down his back once more, moaning at how wet she was from seeing his balls and his second sword which laid above them.

“V-Vel…”

She nearly tackled Jaune to the floor. Giving him a dead serious look into the blue eyes of his flustered face.

“I need you Jaune. Now.”

She started stroking his 9-inch member as he grunted. Trying to contain how badly he wanted Velvet to fuck his brains out with the reminder that bunnies were quite sexually active. And even with being built like a tank when it came to his Aura, Jaune was morbidly curious to see how long they would both last.

She continued to stroke his dick as she went in for a kiss. But Jaune decided to rile her up further by engaging in a French kissing duel. His guttural moans combined with her whimpers of ecstasy caused them both to become more aggressive in the build-up to insertion. Velvet pushed Jaune onto the shower room wall and pinned his tree trunk thick arms with surprising force.

“Mmm…”

“Mhn…”

She reached for the hot water faucet of the shower they stood under and increased the temperature. The steam increasing in levels as she leaped into Jaune’s arms. Their kiss breaking as they both gasped for air. Velvet felt the cock prod her taint as she looked into his sapphire orbs.

“Shall we?”

Velvet nodded hungrily. Licking her lips along the way.

“I’m ready, Jaune. Prepare to become my man for the afternoon.”

They both sadistically chuckled as Jaune finally guided his dick into her vagina. It took a few prods but then…

**Slinp!**

“OUUAAAAAAH!”

Velvet looked up and winked excitedly at the penis finally reaching her loins. Her shriek of joy accompanied by tears of pain at her tight pussy being greeted by a heavenly cock. She threw her head down and winced at the feeling. Which panicked Jaune.

“You okay, Velvet?! I’m sorry! I got carried away and- -“

She simply looked up and licked his right cheek.

“I can handle it, love.” She said with a whisper across his right ear. “Please shag me. But can you start out slow?”

“Okay.”

The paladin had obliged the lady whose loins he had currently occupied. And started out with slow, gentle thrusts. Velvet moaned as he panted at the sensation of sheathing his penis in and out of her.

“Ha…Ha…”

Jaune quietly moaned at the pace they were currently at. His eyes rolling and lids tightened. Mind still processing that he was giving his virginity to a friend. In the showers. On a weekend during Summer break.

“Fuck…”

Meanwhile, Velvet’s previous racing mind about taking in Jaune’s cock was now at ease. Even with the birth control pills she took earlier, she lusted for the eruption of a man’s seed inside of her. Mating season was thankfully not around the corner so this would be a perfect opportunity to get a feel for his manhood before having to deal with the awkwardness later of her lust for sex being set on fire.

“Hunh. Ah. Yes.” She whispered.

Jaune grunted, but less pained and more joyfully as her inner walls felt tighter. Swearing he saw spots in his eyes from being overtaken by pleasure. By no means was he delirious, but so lost in the moment of fucking Velvet that he couldn’t think for a good 5 seconds.

His partner on the other hand adapted to the Arc dick that she rode, feeling more submissive by the second as he slowly thrusted in and out. The cock was so long that it nearly hit her cervix, not that she couldn’t handle something that big. But feeling the real thing rather than a dildo was…electrifying…

“Whoo. Unh. Ahh!”

“Want me to go faster, Vel?”

Velvet bit her lower lip and nodded. To which Jaune had slowly increased the pace to where she started to ride the cock like a mechanical bull ride that just got a quarter inserted. Still slow, but certain to get rougher. The thick and raw cock that she was riding was a welcome challenge that she wasn’t backing down from now.

“Ah~! Jaune! Ah~!”

Witnessing in a nearby mirror on the tile wall that Velvet was thirsting for more, Jaune simply increased his speed and pounded harder into her cunt, which normally a girl would protest at but she wanted to be ravished deep down.

“Urgh!” Jaune grunted at the new quick speed he was reaching with her thrusting, Velvet’s moans now turning into full-on screams. Her shrieking echoing off of the shower room and making sweet, sweet music with her and Jaune’s fucking.

“Jaune! How did you…Nnagh! How d-did y-you know…Waaah!”

“Ohhhh! I know you and I both have the energy!”

“Take me, Jaune! TAKE ME!”

The rabbit shifted the way she bounced off of his cock and face forward away from him, her luscious backside being in sight as she proceeded to ride the cock which thrusted into her. The sounds of balls slapping ass shifted as Jaune pounded her snatch once again which she bounced off as well. This time, with his nuts tapping his shaft and her vulva.

“Fucking…! You like that, Velvet?!”

“OHHH YES YES YES YES YES!!”

Focusing her Aura into her arms, she shifted her and Jaune’s positioning to the wall under the showerhead, the steamy water now cascading onto his beefy bod. Whether either one of them was getting drenched or not they just couldn’t stop. The mix of water and vaginal juices squishing together as they fucked.

“Shit! Shit! Ve- -I can’t even- -Unngh!”

Jaune was lost in thought as they kept bumping uglies, Velvet’s thrashing reaching for the knob and turning the water off by pure convenience.

“Ohh, Jaune I fucking love your bi- -Uaaaah!”

5 minutes later, they weren’t stopping just yet as Velvet asked to be pinned to the floor with what strength they had left, he obliged her as he pounded into Velvet not as violently but as hard as he could with him running out of steam. The drain filled with the water that cascaded off of their bodies, soon to be filled with their ejaculate as they both announced that they were going to cum.

“Oh, Velvet!”

“Jaune!”

10 seconds later, they reached the turning point. And Velvet made gods damn sure that he heard it.

“CUMMING!!!”

Jaune said nothing, only let out one last guttural moan as both of their loins erupted. Her pussy squirting out quite a lot and his dick exploding like an incendiary shot from Crescent Rose.

Velvet found it in her to get up and lay upon his body, essentially lazily tackling him to the ground as her vagina dripped from both of their juices merging. They panted while giving each other a big hug and as soon as they caught their breath locked lips in a simple kiss. There was no lust. No intensity to it.

Just pure friendship.

===========================

The kiss broke as she sat up, hands against his abs. And found it in her currently jelly-like legs to get off. Gasping as she felt the penis finally exit her vag and the sperm leaking out, Jaune’s cock dripping as well, she rested against the wall with Jaune joining her side as they sat in bliss. Resting her head on his shoulder. His head on top of hers as they smiled.

“I take it that was worth the wait?” She asked.

“Oh, hell yes.” Jaune exhaled. “I guess those jokes about how you were in bed were true.”

Normally, Velvet would be offended. But she was too happy to care and simply punched Jaune in the chest weakly. Her tired laughed indicating that she would let that one slide. Her ears reached behind his neck and upper cranium. She sighed and felt prepared for Coco’s return, that way they could finally make up.

Coco…Velvet opened her eyes and looked up at her partner.

"Oi, Jaune?”

“Hmm?” He said with a nod.

“There’s something I need to tell you regarding my virginity.”

“What’s up?”

There was a pause, and then she spoke up.

“Well. I stopped being a virgin before with Coco, long before what we just did.”

Plot twist!

He opened one eye, then sat back up as he raised an eyebrow. But the Faunus continued.  


“I was a bit embarrassed to say what my situation was.” She admitted, blushing. “W-were you a virgin before all this?”

Jaune raised both eyebrows but spoke.

“Well, yeah. I told you that before we fucked and what not. I kinda figured you were hiding the truth but I decided to humor you and let you keep it a secret.” He answered.

She sat back up again, her balance a bit wobbly ever since they went into overdrive during sex.

“No no. It’s nothing like that.” She said. “I uh, had sex with Coco a short time after the return party for Second and Third-Year students. It was amazing though. We both just went kinda crazy and thought nothing of it afterwards.”

“You were both old enough to do so at the time.” He said.

_Of course they were legal age, you moron! You didn’t have anything else to add besides that?!_

“Yeah. But our relationship was still kinda fresh at the time after we survived the Shade attack that we hadn’t really thought of how far we would take it.” She answered. “So I was gonna ask once she comes back from Mistral and she calms down if we uh…”

Velvet bit her lip.

“If we would be willing to…To…Be in an……” She muttered at the last bit of the sentence. Jaune merely cupped her cheek in his hand and lifted her head up to see face-to-face with her response.

“Come on, Vel. You can say it. I won’t be mad.” He reassured.

“An, open relationship.” She admitted, to which Jaune merely said…

“Oh. Well, I don’t see why not.”

“You don’t?”

The knight shook his head and continued.

“Vel. You and her were so concerned about your relationship that she encouraged you to think outside the box for a bit.” He answered as he held her wrist. “I could tell that she wasn’t being personal at all. She just needed to give you some space. I guaran-damn-tee you that she’ll understand since you clearly want her back.”

Velvet, too tired to cry at Jaune’s kind reassurance simply rested her head on his firm, rock-hard chest giving another content sigh.

“You’re wonderful, you know that?”

The knight embraced her once again, looking up in content.

“Right back at you, Vel. Right back at you.”

After a minute of nude cuddles, Vel looked up and tried to get up, but looked at Jaune embarrassingly.

“Erm...I can’t feel me legs.”

Hearing that, Jaune turned the shower back on and washed her. They toweled off, went back to CFVY’s dorm, and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS this took forever. Better late than never, eh?


	4. Comin' Home

‘Nervous’ wasn’t one of the first words that came to mind when you think of Coco Adel. Definitely not one of the types to back down from a challenge against Grimm. But relationships? That was surely another issue.

She sat in the Bullhead’s seats with her teammates, Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Trying to pass the time by looking at her Scroll to fool anyone who could have gotten a peak at the look of nervousness behind her shades. If her first adrenaline rush from using her minigun was nerve-wracking enough, this may not have been comparable. But it was still damning for her nonetheless.

 _“You’re doing it again.”_ Fox sent. His Semblance of telepathy seeing through her ruse.

Coco flinched at her partner’s sudden interruption and jolted up in her seat. Her shades lopsided as she readjusted them to hide the anxious look in her dark chocolate eyes. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth, but immediately went into her thoughts so not as to let anyone eavesdrop.

 _“I also can shake a great martini, and can pull off a tuxedo pretty well.”_ She mentally snarked.

 _“I’ll take your word for it.”_ Fox replied. _“Jokes aside, I can tell you’re still nervous about Velvet.”_

Coco frowned. The sad look in her eyes wunreadable unreadable by her mirror shades, which thankfully wasn’t noticed by anybody on the Bullhead.

_“And there’s your heart of gold shining again. Of course I’m nervous. I blew up and nearly struck her during my fit regard- -”_

_“I'm sorry, when did it become mandatory that I can’t look out for my assigned partner?”_ He snipped. Face scrunching up in annoyance with his milky white eyes squinting at her sudden attitude.

_“I appreciate the thought, Fox, but I’m fine.” She insisted._

_“The hell you are.”_ He said, clearly raising his voice through his angry look at her current mood. _“You’ve been thinking about what to say to her non-stop ever since me and Yatsu stayed behind to help with the return trips back here. So don’t start blowing us off when we’re all getting back to normal.”_

 _“Fuck off, Fox!"_ She mentally yelled. _"What would you know about being concerned about a significant other? You haven’t done this before!”_

The blind teen’s face went from annoyance to saddened horror at his leader’s outburst, to which Coco recognized how hurtful her comment was and took her shades off. Revealing a look of sadness of her own accord. She saw how taken aback the F in their team name was by her temper and looked down nervously.

 _“Hey, I’m sorry."_ Coco then sent. _"I don’t know what to say even though I should be in a better state of mind from the trial...”_

She was lucky that nobody noticed her remorse as she was about to continue, to which she felt Fox’s hand on her shoulder. Her shimmering brown eyes noticing his concerned look.

 _“I get it, Coco. Please. Just calm down."_ Fox sent. _"It’ll be fine.”_

Coco sighed, then shot up giving the Vacuan another apologetic look and stared down into her lap. Eyes misting from her silent cries. Fox put his hands up to her head as she looked back up. He gently pressed his forehead against hers as she sobbed.

“I miss her.” The diva whispered.

“You, me and him.” He replied out loud, not even gesturing towards Yatsu who currently slept against a rations crate. “But she’s going to forgive you. You of all people should know that.”

“Yeah, I know…” Coco whimpered.

Fox caressed her face as her sobs turned to sniffles, then she buried her head in his stomach. Fox held her shoulders while no one was looking for her to get it out of her system. She sniffled and coughed to catch her breath, nodding her thanks to him as he sat back down across from her.

For 15 minutes, Coco said nothing else. Quietly reminiscing about how good things were between her and Velvet before her outburst. _She knew Velvet was very forgiving despite all the flak she was prone to getting. Even knowing that while she finally got to shine at the Paladin-290’s rampage on the Beacon Campus by unleashing Anesidora’s full power, she was still mistaken for dead weight. Naturally, the rest of CFVY was shocked to see her forgiving Cardin and his toadies for picking on her. Yanking her ears, the jokes about rabbits multiplying, the death threats._

__

__

Ever since they began dating, Velvet’s assertiveness skyrocketed. Now that she was taken there was no way any other girl (or boy) in Shade or Beacon could get a piece of that. They knew not to fuck with her when CFY was around. The only question now is what would happen in the current state of their relationship?

The answers lay beyond the Bullhead docks at Beacon Academy. And in her teammates’ fourth floor dorm that was just down the hall two turns from Teams RWBY and JNR’s dorms. The landing pad was 40 minutes away, and Coco wanted to get the apologies over with already so she could finally breathe in some capacity. Settlement of the rights to her family’s brand be damned.

_I’m coming, bun._

===========================

 _“The thing is, I know she’ll forgive me. But at what cost?”_ She asked Fox.

 _“What do you mean?”_ He sent back.

_“I feel like since I nearly hit her, this may not be a very talkative relationship afterwards. I doubt there could be much leg room to discuss how we share a room with our teammates when…Um...”_

She paused, almost waiting for Fox to give his take on it. But he patiently sat instead. Clearly letting his introspective blind guy demeanor control the conversation if Coco was quite finished leading the topic.

The diva stuttered in her mind. Fox, meanwhile tapped his fingers on his shoulder. He was Coco’s first friend at Beacon after all. There was no judging her by any means on this very topic. Especially if it was about a girl she liked. Instead, he was growing impatient with her sullen state at what was accidental. When she should have been more relaxed after dealing with the legal battle of Coco versus her deadbeat mom.

Nope.

The anxieties about her sweetheart came back faster than a Boarbatusk on angel dust. Not the kind of Dust you were thinking of, but boy was she not feeling it when it came to thinking straight today.

 _“You’re basically nervous about how much she’ll be willing to trust you after this incident.”_ Fox observed.

Coco nodded, then shrugged in defeat.

 _“Not a lot of things added up for a while, Fox. First Beacon gets destroyed, then we have to move to Vacuo, next the whole world nearly gets destroyed, we come back and Team RWBY and JNR appear out of nowhere after being off the grid for so long. Even when they came by to help us and others out when they were visiting Shade.”_ She counted off. _“We’re successful and our school gets rebuilt. Then my cunt mother shows up and boom! Courtroom battle.”_

Fox blinked, then took a minute to sigh before continuing with his discussion with his team leader.

_“When did you last see your mom?”_

The designer shrugged.

_“No clue. She left long before I ended up attending Sanctum. Dad died shortly before I got the acceptance letter straight from Ozpin’s desk. So I hadn’t really kept in contact with my folks beforehand.”_

_“You didn’t keep in contact with Mate and Toma?”_ He asked with a cocked eyebrow in reference to Coco’s brothers back home in Argus. To which she frowned.

_“Well, yeah, but they were more interested in asking how I was doing without our parents in the picture. Toma was hit the hardest from mom leaving. Apparently more interested in how their best sister was doing when she was training to protect the innocent.”_

Fox smirked. Not out of snideness, but out of reassurance from how loyal Coco’s siblings were to her.

 _“Cute.”_ He sent. _“Why did your mom decide to show up at the last minute when you were getting ready for Senior year?”_

She rolled her eyes, then spoke.

 _“That’s the thing. Dad’s last will never mentioned her, so I really had no clue about what she was like before she left.”_ As she spoke, she took the time to wipe her shades as she sent more teamspeak to Fox. _“Whenever we asked about her, he wasn’t too happy about it. Claiming that she was a real homewrecker. Always tried to blame my old man for being a gold digger. I mean, it was him who married the rich one.”_

Her partner sighed in response. If his eyes weren’t so milky white blank his look of concern for his boss would have more readable. But she still got it loud and clear, seeing as how working with a blind dude wasn’t the strangest story she’d tell future generations of Huntsmen for after she graduates. Hell. They’d probably have to end up as substitutes or TAs at Beacon some day, so who knows what the future held for alumni?

But it stuck with Coco. Was pretty hard to imagine, but without the tragedy that occurred during their mission at the Lower Cairn when Team RWBY was working on Beacon Dance preparations she wouldn’t have learned humility and how to mature as a team leader.

And the friends she and the others made along the way. RWBY. JNPR. SSSN.

Their missions in Vacuo during the post-Fall Crisis in Beacon. How they saved settlers from certain doom. The defense of Shade during the massive Grimm swarm that nearly consumed Remnant near the end of said Crisis. Trials and tribulations be damned, it was worth it.

“Ladies and gentlemen. We’re cleared to dock at Beacon within five. All passengers, please gather your belongings and prepare for landing. Have a safe and pleasant stay.” The Bullhead captain spoke as Yatsuhashi snorted and shot up awake.

The large student smacked his lips as he noticed Coco and Fox’s discussion. He stretched his neck as well.

“Guys? Wassrong?” He sleepily inquired. When he clearly asked what was wrong in their topic. But he knew it all too well long after he recovered from the bruises on his chest thanks to the diva’s tantrum.

“Nothing.” Fox said out loud. He ducked out of the way from Yatsu’s arm as he stretched out with a yawn, eyelids that felt like a cartoon anvil from the Pumpkin Pete Saves… specials. Where the cereal-themed rabbit mascot went on some slapstick journey to stop an evildoer and shamelessly plug his product at the end. But the toon references had to wait as Yatsu could see Coco’s look of nervousness behind her mirror shades. He sat up, stretching his back, and looked directly at her.

“We’re almost there, you big lug. And I have a certain girlfriend to talk and apologize to." Coco answered. "I hope your chest doesn’t still hurt from...You know.” She trailed off.

“Yeah.”

Eventually, the Bullhead made its’ way to the landing pad. Coco stood up and inhaled. Followed by an exhale. Then looked towards her teammates.

“Alright guys. Here’s where I step off. You’ll be right behind me?”

“Every step of the way.” Fox answered.

Yatsu nodded, but Coco quickly walked up. He only smiled and put his massive hand on her shoulder. “Go and see her, Coco. Me and Fox will be right behind you as soon as we finish bringing in more refugees.”

She said nothing and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. Then quickly said goodbye for now as she got off. The Bullhead took off to bring in more passengers back to the Beacon campus. Coco took the time to observe how...Quiet, it was. She was expecting a hero’s welcome back to the school, but really had no time for that. There were a few passersby who noticed.

There wasn’t much populace around, some students and faculty coming out for air, some refugees coming to pay their respects to the fallen, and others to just take in the sights and enjoy their home getting rebuilt.

Coco, on the other hand, found this to be a welcoming sight after recent troubles. She waved hello and exchanged high-fives and fist bumps with students who owed her for pulling them out of the line of fire from Grimm. Several were nearly emotional at the sight of seeing the famous Huntress, but were happy to see her again nonetheless. Selfies and autographs were exchanged.

She was back. And ready to pick up where she left off at Beacon Academy.

===========================

Coco strutted through the registrar’s office and ringed the desk bell, resting her elbow on the table as she waited. There was nobody there, at least at first. She lowered her shades to observe anybody who was nearby.

“Hello?”

“One moment! There is much paperwork to be done, for we have not had proper electronic filing in a year. Do you know how difficult it is to file actual papers these days without the Cross-Continental Transit System?!”

Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, PhD in Social Studies and Ancient History zipped around like a jumping bean on red sand going back and forth around the office to reorganize student dossiers. And yet, the tone of his voice was more haggard and less goofy due to all the stress of being without a proper campus computer network powered by…

“Oh, of all the things that put a hindrance into rebuilding this school, why did it have to be the CCTS?”

That.

Oobleck didn’t seem to notice Coco standing in front of him. His face wrinkled with laugh lines and bags under his eyes. It was good to be back, but the stress of reorganizing Beacon among reconstruction had seriously caught up to him. Caffeine addiction be damned.

The diva frowned at the state he was in and cleared her throat. Thinking of another way to catch his attention.

“I really think you should sit down, Professor.”

“Doctor!” He snarled, turning around and dropping his glasses to face her. Only for his face to drop in shock and dropping a stapler. She just smiled and looked at the back of her nails, then smirked back at her history teacher.

“Yeah. I know the difference.” She remarked.

“Coco Adel!”

Bart’s face lit up, as roughed up as it was from lack of sleep and eating and gave Coco the handshake of her life. Rapidly jerking it up and down in greetings. Her teeth gnawing at his usual energy coming back.

“Why Miss Adel we had no idea you were coming back from Atlas so soon! I heard that you couldn’t stay for long during the Summer break because of legal troubles but what do I know I’m merely holding down the fort in organization while you’ve been away and your team has been split and what am I saying it’s delightful to have you back!” He spouted all at once at a hundred words per minute. His violent handshake with her concluding with the team leader’s eyes rattling around and tiny Nevermores chirping above her head.

“Hey, whoa! Doc!” She protested.

Upon noticing his burst of energy, Oobleck reprimanded himself.

“My apologies, young lady.” He said with a chuckle. “Things have been so hectic with Beacon under construction I...Well. I suppose I haven’t been myself lately.”

“Good to see you, Doc.” She said with a wince as she clutched her right arm.

“It is a pleasure to see you as well." He said with a more humble smile. "How did your um, ahem, trial go?”

“Yeah. Good." She said. "We reached a settlement agreement and I have the rights to Adel back in place.”

Oobleck nodded.

“You seem to be in a much better state of mind. As for I: It has been, er, a bit difficult to organize student profiles the old-fashioned way." He sadly mused. "I’m afraid that without the CCTS and the campus network it is not the same.”

Coco frowned at the sight of seeing the Doctor so frazzled. While it was great for her and others to be back at Beacon it wasn’t a pretty sight to see one of her teachers in such a sorry state. But he was right. Without modern technology in Vale, it was inevitable that tasks were to be done by hand for a good long while.

Even with the Grimm infestation in the Kingdom cleared out, it was still going to be a lengthy task to repair the control center. Local channels were the best (and only) way to use a Scroll. Don’t get somebody started on setting up wi-fi while you were at it.

As Oobleck and his student talked, his face shifted into a solemn one. Coco probably knew what was coming next.

_Cue the relationship question in three, two, one…_

“While you are here, I was wondering if you have recently spoken with Miss Scarlatina.”

_And there it is._

“Not lately, no.” She said. “I’ve been so wrapped up in trial proceedings that I haven’t had the time to message her.” She sadly added.

The gunner looked downwards, but Oobleck knew her and Velvet’s relationship quite well. So he wasn’t going to dodge the bullet so easily. Sure as hell not at his normal rate of speaking were he not so tired.

“I am aware of your romantic relationship with Miss Sc- -Velvet.” He assured. “She was quite worried about you during your trip to Atlas over the ownership status of your company. I was the first faculty member to notice how heartbroken she was and tried to reassure her.” He plainly stated.

She looked up at the PhD. A look of pain and confusion in her eyes, and a scowl that had ‘uncertainty’ written all over it.

“You, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. But it is my duty as a teacher to ensure the safety and well-being of my students.” Oobleck replied. “Now that you’re here, she has been waiting for you. Inquiring if you would be back soon.” He then explained.

“Really?” Coco asked in a cracked tone, sniffling and holding back tears. Feeling less defensive and more willing to let her guard down around her loony history teacher. She took a deep breath and composed herself before continuing.

“Yes." Oobleck answered. "She has been taking the time to calm down and is excited to see you again. I feel the time for reconciliation is now.” He then said, smiling.

Coco exhaled, letting her shoulders slump and wiping at her watery eyes.

“You should rest while you’re at it, Doc.” She advised.

Oobleck smiled again.

“I probably should, yes? I’m certain that not even the coffee that was served in Vacuo could help me in this tired mood I am in.” He joked. Which Coco allowed herself to laugh at.

“I can tell you that it doesn’t compare to the coffee you’d find here." She remarked with a wink. "See you around, Doctor Oobleck.”

===========================

The Doc wished her good luck as she went off to CFVY’s dorm. Walking in a more confident-looking manner so as to appear less shaken up around other students. She waved and struck cocky poses towards them as she went up the elevator, straight to the fourth floor of the dorms.

Coco refrained from bringing out her Scroll to try and text Velvet, Fox or Yatsu. Only focused on her objective to resolve things with her. She folded her arms and stood back against the elevator and looked through the newly constructed window giving a view of the Beacon grounds.

The newly planted maple trees appeared to be in need of some watering. Given the hot-ass Vale climate during the Summer. And yet there was some beauty to it in the evening. In fact, it may have served as a reminder about the life-or-death manner of a Huntsman’s work. Seemed to mostly showcase how there was still work to be done even if Vale was returning to normal.

It brought Coco the taste of bittersweet memories in Argus. A normally chilly urban center with beautiful snowfalls and rains. But hot weather was no friend to Argus citizens as it would cause floods. Even being in close proximity of Mantle wasn’t enough to solve the Summer winds up north.

The elevator eventually opened up. The sole occupant flicked her hair as she stepped off and found her way to her team’s dorm. For reference, she pulled up her Scroll and her team status tracker. Yatsu and Fox were obviously out of proximity while Velvet was...Also not in range?

She didn’t freak out immediately at that. Probably was running errands at this time.

Coco had jammed her finger into their hidden key card slot that laid above the door frame and swiped it across the electronic lock. She looked inside to see that their dorm was spotless as ever, but took the time to notice their Christmas Ball photo, lifting it and cringing at the sight of the dent she left in it that still laid in the drywall. She wished that she were here. She wished that...

“Who’s there?!”

The door opened and Coco flinched. Almost reaching for her handbag which housed Gianduja only to see her.

It was Velvet.

“Hi, Coco.” She greeted.

The leader of Team CFVY froze.

“Uh...Hey, Bun." She spoke. "It’s been a while.”

For a brief interlude, neither spoke. Only staring in silence while they set their things down. Coco went for the water cooler that stood beside their desk as she prepares two cups for the both of them. They sat down quietly for another five minutes before Coco spoke up.

“So how are you feel- -”

“I forgive you.”

The bespectacled gunner had taken off her shades, revealing a look of remorse in her chocolatey eyes towards her lover. Ex-lover? It was hard to tell right now, perhaps due to the jet lag she was feeling by flying all the way from Atlas back to the Kingdom of rolling hills in the middle of the evening.

The answers laid in a talk which started slowly, but turned emotional as an hour passed. Velvet explained how she had been going out with Jaune at the time of Coco’s litigation trail per her advice while she settled things in court.

Coco was humbled by Jaune’s suggestion to the rabbit that they go through with open relations with other girls, and told her how she would thank him when they got the chance. Later into their conversation, both girls had broken down in each other’s arms. Confessing remorse and homesickness in the way that she was home to her and vice versa.

Tearful declarations of love were uttered as they sat into the evening, then gave into each other’s lust to make up for their time apart. It had been a while, so Coco really needed to let off some steam now that she and Velvet were back together.

“Hold nothing back.” The diva whispered. Sending chills down her flame’s spine as she accepted her request.

Neither of them slept that night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn broke through CFVY’s dorm. The sunlight shining through the blinds as birds sang through their own morning routine. On one of the three beds laid Velvet and Coco, the latter curled up into the former’s chest. Which was funny considering that Velvet was usually resting on her ample breasts after they had sex.

Seeing Coco be submissive was welcoming. She wanted to spoil the bunny in a manner of showing trust after her tantrum. Money was no object since she was already loaded, but she made a note to give her a titillating Christmas gift along with the biggest damn kiss she could muster under the mistletoe.

Velvet opened one eye and rubbed her other awake as she remembered that she and Coco were completely nude underneath the sheets. She looked to the window after noticing her girlfriend resting her head on her shoulder. Arms wrapped around her stomach, latched on as to never let her honey bunny go again.

“Ooh, what a night.” Velvet muttered after a yawn. “And the view from the window isn’t too bad.”

Coco was stirred awake by her voice as she began to sit up herself.

“Yeah. But the view in front of me is even better.” She purred, staring into her eyes.

Another kiss was exchanged, but there was no tongue, no mewling or other signs of desire or intensity to it. Quite simply, it was the deepest kind of friendship you could experience. ‘Rainbows and butterflies’ couldn’t do the description for the real thing any favors.

The kiss was broken as they happily gazed at each other. Legs locked as Coco rested her head on Velvet’s breasts. Clearly, she was getting a kick out of being submissive for her girlfriend and would get back at her for that another time during the next holiday break from classes.

“Good morning, Coco.” She happily spoke.

“Morning, bun.” She then cooed.

Their dreamy greetings were more than enough to set them out for the day as Coco -- while preferring women -- made a note into her Scroll later to reward Jaune with a ride of her own for helping rectify things on the homefront.

“We should probably do something about applying for classes, shouldn’t we?” The gunner suggested.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” Velvet replied. “But we’ve got all day. Yatsu and Fox are gonna be back soon, right?”

“Yep. Last boats are coming in from Vacuo and Patch as we speak. Soon as they disembark, they’ll be back. And our girl time may not be as readily available.”

“Aww.” Velvet pouted.

“Don’t sweat it, babe. I’ll be sure to let them know when we’re not occupied.”

Velvet laughed. A joyful laugh that was accompanied by shoving her slightly as Coco joined in her laughter which brought joy to both of their hearts. It soon died down as they both agreed on the suggestion to just lie down for the morning. The air was pretty cool for an August day, so it was nothing that the bed comforter couldn’t handle.

“Oi. I love you.” The rabbit said.

“Love you too.” Coco answered.

As the hour passed, they laid next to each other before they got dressed and prepared breakfast for the day ahead.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you all so much who stumble across this for reading my first porn fic.
> 
> Once again, I would like to thank Twobeyworks for allowing me to adapt his comic into this story, and a special thanks to wordsricochet for commissioning the original piece.
> 
> If you have any questions to ask, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Once again, I want to thank each of you for reading my first NSFW story and hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
